Memories
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: Poppy Malfoy is having her first birthday, and celbrating it with all her family. but when her mum finds out some bad news all her plans are stood still. WARNING: you may find sad One-shot


**A/N: this is a sad fanfic, just warning you guys**

* * *

Rose Weasley-Malfoy was sat on the sofa in the middle of the house. She had her daughter Poppy on her knee. Today was her 1st birthday and all there family was gathered around for her special party. Poppy had wasted no time what so ever in opening her presents and there was now wrapping paper everywhere. Most people had came, the only people left to turn up was her 2nd pair of grandparents, Rose's mum and dad. Although if her dad was driving they would be late.

Rose had giving Poppy to her dad and started handing around drinks when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it she said" then put the tray down and headed towards the door. If it was mum and dad they didn't need to knock; however when she opened the door she didn't find them standing there.

"Hello, are you Rose Weasley-Malfoy?" asked the man stood at the door. She had never seen him before but apparently he knew her name

"Yes, that's me. Why?" she asked

"Your going to have to come to the hospital your mother and father have been involved in a road accident." He said and Rose went into complete shock.

* * *

Rose and Hugo ran into the hospital and straight up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the lad behind the desk.

"A man told us our parents had been in a car accident and brought here." Said Hugo, Rose was crying to much to say anything.

"Name's please?" she asked again

"Mr Ronal Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley" said Hugo, now getting slightly impatient

" down the corridor and to the left. 4th door down." Said the lady and Hugo grabbed Rose's hand and they sped along the corridor until they reached there parents room.

They opened the door and found them wired up to lots of different machines. They were the only two in the room and had been placed next to each other. Rose went and sat in the seat next to Hermione, so Hugo went and sat next to Ron. Suddenly a nurse came in and looked startled to see them both sat there.

"Oh hello, are you related to these tow patients?" she asked them sweetly

"Yes, there our parents." Said Hugo, Rose was now crying into her mum's arm.

"Okay, I'll just take some readings and tests then I leave you alone." Said the nurse kindly.

It took her about 5 minutes before she was finished but before she left Rose said

"Will they be ok?

"I'm not sure, at the moment things aren't good. But we can only pray for the worse. Maybe sharing some memories with them might help." Said the nurse kindly then left the room. The 2 sat in silence for a minute or so before Hugo broke the silence.

"Should we test that out?" he asked a received a nod from Rose, "What memory should we choose?" he asked again

"A happy one, how about there wedding day. They always loved telling us that story" said Rose quietly. Hugo nodded and started the story.

* * *

_Hermione was in her hotel room, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She was dressed in a dress that was so close to white you would have to look really hard to notice it wasn't actually white. She had some matching high heels on her feet and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. She had butterflies in her stomach that grew bigger as the minutes ticked away. The door behind her suddenly slipped open and Ginny walked in; she was wearing a beautiful aqua coloured dressed that went down to her ankles. She was smiling from ear to ear and gasped when she saw Hermione. _

"_Time to go." She said and Hermione turned around smiling, she grabbed the flowers lying on the bed and followed Ginny out to the car._

_They turned up at the church 15 minutes later to find all the men stood outside waiting._

_Ginny walked down the isle first with Ginny, they were followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Bill and Fleur went next followed by Luna and Charlie, and Fred escorted Mrs Granger down the isle. Finally it was Hermione turn. She saw Ron waiting for her at the top of the alter. He looked very smart in his tux; Hermione started walking towards him, linked to her dad. After what seemed like ages her dad let her go and she linked onto Ron's arm._

_Soon it was time for the vows, and by this time Hermione was crying with happiness so much she thought she would never stop._

"_You may now kiss the bride" said the Priest and Ron kissed Hermione. It was different than any other kiss, this time it wasn't as Ron and Hermione but as Ron and Hermione Weasley; man and wife._

* * *

Suddenly there was loud beep, bringing both Rose and Hugo back to reality. The nurse came running in, shouting for assistance and telling them they both needed to wait in the waiting room

"What's happening?" yelled Hugo

"We found a heartbeat" shouted the nurse before they got pushed out of the room. Hugo took his sisters hand for assurance and they both headed to the waiting room. There they found Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Scorpius. Rose went and hugged her husband while Hugo joined the rest of the family. Telling them that they had been sent out when they found a heartbeat.

* * *

It was a cloudy sky above, a crisp winter's breeze around her. Although she didn't seem to notice the cold. She seemed to have her mind else where, or on something/one else.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_1980-2027_

_Son of Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Husband of Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley_

_Father of Rose and Hugo Weasley_

_Grandfather of Poppy Weasley-Malfoy and hopefully more in the future_

_Always in our hearts and deeply missed._

_Died in a car accident on grand daughters first birthday 3__rd__ October 2027_

_Hermione Jean Weasley-Granger_

_1979- 2027_

_Daughter of Eric and Lydia Granger_

_Wife of Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Mother of Rose and Hugo Weasley_

_Grandfather of Poppy Weasley-Malfoy and hopefully more in the future_

_Always in our hearts and deeply missed._

_Died in a car accident on grand daughters first birthday 3__rd__ October 2027_

"I love you mum, dad. Wish you could be here" she whispered before setting down the flowers and kissing each tomb stone. "Happy anniversary"

* * *

**A/N: please review, what did you guys think? was it an improvment from my last one-shot?**


End file.
